Take Me Away
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: Set during STWAOES. She doesn't know what these feelings are. Or why she's feeling them. She wants them to go away. But, most of all, she wants him to take her away. R


**Don't own.**

**Third book. When Ari, Total and the girls were captured. Max POV  
**

* * *

We (Ari, Total, Angel, Nudge and I) are trapped in the school. The boys (Fang, Iggy and Gazzy) left when I decided to give Ari a second chance.

Now, here I am. Chained to a wall. Back half my family and someone I always thought to be my mortal enemy. And, I'm confused. I'm confused about all the emotion I'm feeling. It's like a combination of what I feel for Angel, Nudge, Gasser and Iggy and what I felt for Sam. Only times 100,000,000,000,000,000. And I bet you can guess who I'm feeling it for.

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

I've never felt it before. I've heard about it. Read about it. I just never guessed I would ever feel this kind of a feeling.

_ It's there inside; all I do is hide it  
_

I keep it buried inside. I hide it from you. This feeling. I don't want to feel it. I don't want you to know I feel it.  
_  
I wish that it would just go away_

If it just went away, everything would go back to normal. I wouldn't get weak knee-ed when I'm around you. We'd have our old brother/sister relationship back.

_ What would you do, you do, if you knew_  
_ What would you do_

If you knew, it would be the biggest rejection of my life. So you won't ever find out.

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ All the pain I thought I knew_

I knew a lot of pain, but this has to be the worst. You're gone. And my heart is aching.

_ All the thoughts lead back to you _

All my thoughts are of you. I wonder: How could he leave me- us? Does he regret it? Does he feel the same?  
_  
Back to what was never said_

Back to what was never given a chance to be said. Though, it probably would have never been said.  
_  
Back and forth inside my head_

It was like and argument with myself. To tell you or not? Well, I guess you made up my mind for me.  
_  
I can't handle this confusion_

I'm used to knowing everything that's going on! I can't handle this confusion. I just wanna know what's going on. What drove you to leave? Ari? Me? Yourself?  
_  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

Take me away from all this confusion. All this pain. All this... everything.

_ I feel like I am all alone_

Sure, Ari, Nudge, Angel and Total are here, but you're not. You're the only one I need. You need to be here. To be holding me. Keeping me safe.  
_  
All by myself I need to get around this_

I need to get over the fact that you're gone. I just need a plan. To escape. From everything.  
_  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you_

It's too late for that, I guess. I drove you away. And you'll probably never return.  
_  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand_

You wouldn't understand my logic. Why I kept him? You also wouldn't understand how much I miss you. After all, I "chose him".  
_  
Cause no one understands_

Even I don't understand. It just felt right to keep him with us. To give him another chance. I "chose" him over you because he proved himself more reliable. He wanted to help fight. You wanted to use innocent people to fight our battles for us.

_ [Chorus]_

_ I'm going nowhere (on and on and)_

Come rescue me. You know where I am. You know I can't escape without you.  
_  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)_

With out you, I can't think of ways to get away. I just need your help. Your support.

_ Take me away_

Take me away from this dreadful place. We can go find an island. Like you suggested. Forget the world.  
_  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)_  
_ (and off and on)  
_

You know how to find me. Now come. Please.

_ [Chorus]_

_ Take me away_

Take me away from this craphole.

_ Break me away_

Break these chains. Take me away from here.  
_  
Take me away_

Take me away, Fang. Away from the School. From our past. Just come back and take me away.

Just love me like I love you.

* * *

**Tahdah! Maybe new chappie later? I'm not sure...**

R&R


End file.
